


Oblivious

by BrookeWritesSometimes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Naeleonweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/pseuds/BrookeWritesSometimes
Summary: Makoto doesn’t realize Leon’s flirting and Leon has to spell it out for him.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Naeleon week but tbh I’m bad at writing short fics so I think I’m only gonna post for today and the Talent Swap day

Leon didn’t know if Makoto was just that dense, or if his attempts at flirting just weren’t obvious enough.

No wait, it had to be at least partially Makoto’s fault. Kyoko had been doing the same thing he had for the better part of six months , only to have no results. Not as in Makoto rejecting her advances, but as in him simply not noticing or acknowledging them at all. 

And the same exact thing was happening to Leon.

It had been a month, a  _ month _ , since Leon had started flirting with the Ultimate Lucky Student, and absolutely none of it was getting through to him. Flashing him short, flirty glances? No reaction. Complimenting his personality? A bit of a blush, (which Leon  _ might _ stared at for a bit too long) but nothing else. Complimenting his appearance? A short thank you and a compliment in return. All of which were basic responses to those sorts of actions. Nothing like “You’re disgusting Leon what the fuck?” Like what he’d feared or, “Sorry, I’m not into guys,” Like he’d expected. Granted not having an answer was arguably better than being rejected outright, but he still desperately craved that low, low chance of his feelings being reciprocated.

So that’s why Leon decided to swallow his pride and tell Makoto something he absolutely couldn’t misinterpret. 

They’d been hanging out in the recreation room and somehow his dilemma between wanting to become the Ultimate Musician and actually wanting to play baseball came up. Makoto offered some really helpful advice in return, which gave Leon an idea. This was the perfect opportunity to finally say something more bold. Maybe he just hadn’t been clear enough, and that’s what Makoto needed. So he took a deep breath in and...

“Thanks, Makoto! You’re like my...soulmate.” Leon bit his lip in anticipation as he stared down at the other boy. In just a few seconds he’d have a response to the question he’d been asking himself for months. Leon felt more and more anxiety start to pool in his stomach as he stared at Makoto and waited for a response. He was still smiling, which meant that at the very least he wasn’t homophobic. Not that Leon had expected him to be or anything, but it was nice to have confirmation. He hoped it was confirmation, anyway. He’d never been this nervous to ask someone out before, so the fluttery feelings in his stomach felt new and strange. Hell, this wasn’t even really asking him out, now that he thought about it more. He’d basically outed his crush though, so it was similar in a way. 

Finally, after what Leon thought was years, Makoto opened his mouth to reply. This was it, this was the moment he’d been dreaming of for the past month. His hands shook ever so slightly with nervousness. This was it, this was it, thiswasitthiswasitthiswas-

“Oh, thank you!”

That was it..?

That was his reaction...?

A single coherent thought ran through Leon’s mind: goddamnit. He made a vague comment about having something important to do and shuffled out of the recreation room as quickly as possible without seeming awkward. Okay he probably did seem awkward, but Leon couldn’t really bring himself to care at the moment.

He had to tell someone.

He had to tell someone that his flirting wasn’t going through and that he was probably going to keel over and die if one more suggestive comment went right over Makoto’s head. He had to get advice from  _ someone _ , even if that advice was just a disappointed sigh and telling him to just give up. His feet started moving on their own, with the overwhelming desire to get help on the whole situation.

It didn’t take long to figure out who to ask, either. Kyoko was likely having the exact same problem that he was, but she definitely wouldn’t be very happy to learn that they were chasing after the same person. Yasuhiro was out of the question for obvious reasons; he’d somehow make the situation  _ worse  _ than it already was. Junko would use the situation as an excuse to put him in makeup and a dress, Hifumi would be gross about it, Celestia was just straight up scary, etc. The only person left after the process of elimination was Sayaka, his closest friend outside of Makoto and an unfortunate victim of his flirting a few months back. At least she’d straight up rejected him instead of leaving him flirting purgatory like Makoto was. 

After deciding on someone, he speed walked over to her dorm room and knocked. It only took a few seconds for her smiling face to open the door.

“Oh, hi!” She looked genuinely happy to see him, and it made Leon feel a lot better about the whole Makoto situation. “Do you want to come in?” Leon nodded in response and followed Sayaka inside. From there she sat down on the bed and he followed suit.

“You usually don’t come over without warning, did something happen?” She cocked her head a bit in worry. A bit of guilt washed through Leon as he realized that he didn’t even bother asking her if she was available. He decided not to dwell on it though, seeing as it was already too late.

“Oh, uh, sorry about that, I didn’t even notice. But yeah, something did happen. It’s about Makoto,” Leon said as he brushed a bit of hair behind his ear and sighed.

“Oh, did you finally confess? What did he say?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that I keep flirting with him and he’s not noticing. Today I literally called him my soulmate and all he said was thanks! I don’t know how to make it any more obvious, is he just dumb or something?”

“Have you considered just telling him how you feel directly?”

“Well, no, but-”

“You’re going to need to do that.” Sayaka stared at him with a mixture of determination and sympathy before continuing, “You’re not going to get anywhere unless you spell it out for him. You know what’s happening to Kyoko, right?” That was..exactly what he feared. Sure he’d been blunt with feelings in the past if the flirting didn’t seem to work, but Makoto was different. Other than the obvious fact that he wasn’t a girl like every other person he’d asked out, there was something else. Something different than every other person he’d gone out with or had a crush on.

His other crushes had been, for the most part, interchangeable. About half them he only tried to get with for the sake of having a girlfriend, and the other half had a few endearing traits that made him think ‘Eh, good enough.’ Leon couldn’t remember the last time he’d caught feelings for someone to this degree, and that made him feel so, so nervous. Getting rejected by some random girl he only kind of had feelings for was one thing, but by Makoto? Sweet, adorable, kind, amazing,- he could probably keep listing positive adjectives in his head forever but Sayaka was still staring at him and he didn’t want to seem weird by getting even further lost in thought- Makoto? It scared him a lot more than he’d be willing to admit. Finally, Sayaka’s stare went from something understanding to something really concerned and Leon figured he should probably reply.

“But I don’t..want to.” He’d  _ meant _ to say something on the lines of ‘I’m terrified of rejection and I also don’t know how to confess to someone because I’ve never really had feelings for someone to this degree so I’ve never taken it seriously oh god Sayaka what do I do,’ but eh, close enough. 

“I know, but I don’t think he’s going to catch on that you’re flirting unless you tell him that you’ve been flirting. I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s been on a date with Kyoko and didn’t even realize it was supposed to be a date.”

“He’s..what?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard? Apparently she took him on a movie theater date last week and he didn’t realize it wasn’t just a hang out. Then again the information came from Junko, so it might not be the most reliable.” That had absolutely no right to make Leon feel as jealous as he did, but his emotions didn’t make sense a lot of the time anyway. But if Makoto had managed to do  _ that,  _ then there was way that he’d be catch onto flirting within the next century.

“Oh. Yeah, uh, I’m probably just gonna have to tell him aren’t I? Damnit.” Or he could just..stay in flirting limbo forever and never admit his feelings to anyone except Sayaka. That definitely wasn’t ideal but a part of Leon thought it would be better than having to listen to poor little Makoto scramble to find a way to reject him in the nicest way possible. Hell, he probably wasn’t even into guys! He’d never once mentioned anything that could suggest that he was, granted he never really talked about liking girls either, but still! His thoughts got more panicked and unintelligible as every single con of confessing ran through his mind. There was obviously getting rejected, having to listen to Makoto try and say everything except ‘no I don’t want to go out with you’ as he did said rejection, the rumors of him being gay spreading around the school, Makoto hating hi-

“Let me guess, you’re afraid to confess and thinking about just never telling him, right?”

“Wha- how did you know??”

“I told you, I’m psychic.” Oh right,  _ that _ . It had happened so many times that he was starting to believe she actually was, more so than the so-called Ultimate Clairvoyant at least, but Leon couldn’t care less about that at the moment. 

“Mhm, sure you are. But like.. I don’t know, man. I just don’t wanna seem awkward or make him feel weird. And how am I even going to do it anyway? I’ve never really confessed to anyone like this before.” 

“Well, the school store has those heart shaped boxes of chocolate. You could start with that.”

“Oh, that's a good idea. What should I do after that?”

“You just..tell him, I guess? Or hopefully he’ll understand from the box of chocolates alone, but with his track record I’m not completely sure he will.” Sayaka smiled and turned her head towards him before continuing, “But you can do it, I believe in you!” Her kind words helped Leon momentarily feel more confident, which caused him to think for a minute. He was training to become the Ultimate Musician. He’d have to perform on stage in front of hundreds, if not thousands, of people. He’d never get anywhere with that if he was this scared of just asking someone out. So, for the sake of his ‘music career,’ Leon decided to just go through with it. The logic was flimsy at best, Leon knew that, but he ignored that and focused on forcing himself to confess.

“Alright, I’m gonna do it. If I don’t like.. slap me or something, okay?” Sayaka laughed a bit in response and gave him a “Good luck!” as he walked out of the room.

The first thing he did was head to the school store to buy the chocolates Sayaka had mentioned previously. He knew the ones she was talking about of course; Taka had spent ages preaching about them after a few people left them behind on Valentine’s Day. He’d never bothered to buy any for himself, though. Leon could only hope that they actually tasted good, though. The last thing he wanted to do was give Makoto shitty chocolate, especially if the confession failed and he ended up getting rejected. He somehow managed to pry his eyes away from the Mono-Mono Machine as to not gamble away even more money than he already had in hopes of getting that one band T-shirt stuffed in there for whatever reason and put a couple hundred yen into the vending machine next to it. He then selected the heart shaped box of chocolates and was soon met with a ding and them coming down the shoot at the bottom. Alright, now the easy part was done. Now all he had to do was actually confess his feelings, which was unfortunately going to be more difficult than buying some chocolate. He practically ran back to the recreation room in hopes that Makoto was still there and that he’d have time to confess before the adrenaline wore off and he realized just how horrible of an idea all of this was. Thankfully the tiny window on the door of the room came in handy, and he saw a familiar head of fluffy hair sitting down and reading some sort of book on the school provided MonoPad. (A book? Really Makoto?) Leon gave himself a quick mental pep talk and took a deep breath in and out. He figured that if he didn’t just get it over with now then he’d never have the confidence to do it and end up back at square one, so he made sure not to think for too long as not to panic and back out. He smiled, at both the thought of finally telling Makoto how he felt and the tiny probability of him actually saying yes, and quickly threw the door open. In retrospect he definitely should have opened it in a much more quiet manner because Makoto was, you know,  _ reading,  _ but thankfully he didn’t seem too scared beyond a small flinch.

“Oh, Leon! You left so suddenly, I got worried. Is everything alright?” Aaand there goes his confidence. Leon only got a glimpse of the look Makoto was giving him before he jerked his head away to look at the wall instead, but what he did manage to see had burned itself into his brain completely. He’d seen Makoto smile hundreds of times before, but this one felt.. different. It seemed brighter than normal. Then again Makoto’s smile was always bright and adorable, so he might have just been imagining things.

“Don’t worry, everything’s fine. But I- um.. want to tell you something.” It was that moment when Leon realized that he hadn’t prepared for this at all. He hadn’t practiced what to say, what to do, how to react if he said yes, how to react if he said no, or anything else. But if he was being honest, Leon was kind of happy about that in a way? He definitely wasn’t the type of person to overthink things, he tended to underthink them if anything, but with this specific scenario he might have done just that. With how much he’d been stressing over this already, overthinking it to the point of completely backing away or giving up didn’t seem too far off, and Leon hated that. That simply wasn’t him, and he wasn’t going to let his personality change over some short kid with a cute smile. 

“Oh, what is it?” And, not with a second of delay or any real thought at all, Leon extended his arm and handed over the box of chocolates he’d been holding. To say that his heart was beating quickly was like saying the sun was warm; so much of an understatement that it almost wasn’t true anymore. He tried not to feel nervous, he really did, but the combination of his heart on the verge of exploding as well as that adorable little ‘o’ shape Makoto’s mouth made as he handed over the box made all his efforts worthless. 

Every second felt like it took a year, and this time Leon didn’t think it was just his usual impatience. All of his efforts to not overthink anything were falling apart as he immediately began to overthink.. well,  _ everything _ . Every single choice he’d made from his first introduction to the clothes he’d decided to wear this morning bounced back and forth in his mind so quickly that it started to hurt. If only Makoto would just  _ hurry the hell up Jesus Christ it’s just a box of chocolates say something alrea- _

“Does this.. mean what I think it does?”  _ Finally.  _ A part of him wanted to be condescending and bring up that it took  _ this  _ much just for Makoto to realize his feelings, but a much larger part of him wanted to at the very least wait until he was actually done confessing. Unfortunately, now that his words finally processed, Leon couldn’t tell in the slightest if the other’s reaction was supposed to be good or bad, but the heartbeat he could probably hear from a mile away at this point was overwhelming him to the point where he didn’t really care anymore. Leon felt like he was in a sort of dream-like state and as if someone else was controlling his body, because his next words came out with so much ease that it genuinely shocked him.

“Yeah.. I like you, Makoto.” Somehow, as Leon was still surprised by his own boldness, he managed to tear his eyes away from the floor he was staring at and looked directly at him. At least this time it seemed he wasn’t the nervous one- er, the  _ most _ nervous one anyway. Makoto’s cheeks had flushed to an adorable shade of red that was so dark and vibrant that Leon couldn’t look away. As well as that, his eyes were flickering back and forth between the box of chocolates in his hand, the floor, and Leon. He still couldn’t pinpoint whether he was going to have a good reaction or a bad one, and that made the anxiety start right back up again. He waited for Makoto to say or do  _ something,  _ until it had been at least 30 seconds and Leon got too impatient to wait any longer. 

“You don’t have to be like..nice about it or anything. You can just say no.” And before Leon really even had a chance to say anything else, Makoto started to stutter and stumble out a few sentences.

“Wha- no, that’s not what I..” Makoto trailed off as his face grew an even darker shade of red, and Leon found himself smiling ever so slightly. He couldn’t explain why, especially with the high likelihood that the only reason he was stuttering and blushing in the first place was to ignore what he said and reject him nicely anyway, but for whatever reason it still made him happy. Makoto could be soft spoken and quiet at times, sure, but seeing him be this nervous and to hear him stuttering like this was something incredibly new. Leon immediately memorized just how adorable he looked and sounded and made a mental note that even if he got turned down at least he’d have that memory to cherish.

“I.. um… Leon…” and before he even had a chance to think, Makoto closed the distance between them and pulled him into a hug. 

“I like you too.”

Holy shit.

_ Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit _

Even with his normally high ego and outlook on life, Leon hadn’t expected this at all. Like,  _ at all _ . There was a tiny chance that he even liked guys in the first place, and there was an even tinier chance that he’d actually say yes. So having Makoto, sweet little Makoto, with his arms wrapped around him and his adorable little face buried into his neck that it was like a dream come true. He was so  _ close _ , so  _ warm _ , so  _ cute _ , so  _ perfect _ that it was everything Leon had hoped for and more. It was almost overwhelming, in fact. But even despite all of that, Leon craved more. So he leaned in ever so slightly and gently pressed his lips to the nape of Makoto’s neck. It was just as soft as Makoto was, if not even more. The reaction he got was even better, with the other letting out a soft giggle and smiling even wider. If he had the choice, Leon would’ve stayed in the embrace forever. But unfortunately he didn’t, and Makoto pulled away shortly after.

Neither of them spoke for a bit as Leon soaked in the reality of what had just happened. Makoto actually.. liked him. As more than a friend. And he just kissed his neck. And he enjoyed it. Something in Leon’s brain told him that this was all some sort of dream, but both the heartbeat throbbing in his chest and the tomato-faced Makoto in front of him felt a bit too realistic to be a dream. Eventually Leon snapped out of his daze and realized that Makoto was still staring at the floor and not talking, so he decided to speak up.

“C’mon, don’t just stare at the floor like that. I wanna see your pretty face.” Okay good, at least his usual confidence was back. Unfortunately it didn't make his blush any darker, Leon was pretty sure that was physically impossible at this point, with how dark it already was, but it did make him start to stutter his words again. 

“I- You- You can’t just say things like that out of nowhere!”

“‘Oh, so  _ now  _ you’re sensitive to flirting?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Oh yeah, Makoto still didn’t know that he’d been flirting with him for a month. Oops.

“Well, uh, I’ve been saying stuff like that to you for a while and you never realized that I was trying to flirt.” That was about as gently as Leon could put it without screaming about how he had barely reacted to his use of the word soulmate. (Really? Who calls their  _ friend  _ a soulmate??) 

“W-What? You have?” Even despite the absolute torture his obliviousness had brought him through, Leon couldn’t help but feel bad for Makoto as he looked down at him. He looked genuinely shocked and a bit worried. Poor thing. 

“Uh yeah, can’t believe it took you this long to notice. It doesn't really matter now, though.”

“Wait, is that what the whole soulmate thing earlier was about? I- I thought you were just being nice,” Makoto paused for a minute in what Leon assumed was embarrassment then continued, “Sorry about that. I’m not very good with that sort of stuff.”

“I told you it’s not a big deal. I’m just glad that I didn’t get rejected.”

“Why would I reject you? You’re like, amazing.”

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. And though he couldn’t see it, Leon assumed that his cheeks had turned a decent shade of red from that comment. Makoto had said stuff like that occasionally before, but now that it was in the context of them dating made it mean so, so much more. Leon flashed him a smile and Makoto gave one back, bright and adorable always. It didn’t take too long after that for the shorter boy to close the distance between them and grab onto his hand, looking up with pure, overwhelming happiness in his eyes.

“So what should we do? I mean we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but I thought that since it’s a Saturday…” Makoto asked, not breaking eye contact for even a second. Even if Leon wanted to say no to going somewhere, the probably unintentional puppy dog eyes the boy looking up at him would make that pretty difficult. Though he didn’t want to say no in the slightest; who would say no to a date with Makoto Naegi? Wait, was it even a date? I mean they were dating s- Wait, were they even dating?? Neither of them had officially asked. Leon decided to brush off both of those questions with the excuse of ‘That’s too much thinking for me,’ and remembered a slightly more important question; Where should they go? Leon didn’t really mind any location as long as Makoto was there. Hell, he could make studying or reading a book appealing and normally he’d never touch either of those with a ten foot pole. So Leon decided to just let him decide.

“Oh, I don’t really care where we go. You can choose.” As Leon spoke, a certain someone passed by the recreation room that gave him both a sense of victory and a bit of guilt; Kyoko. Oh god, Makoto still didn’t know that she’d been flirting with him for months too. Actually, now that he thought about it, he was probably the last person in their class not to know. Maybe second last next to Yasuhiro because he wasn’t very bright, but that was beside the point. He absolutely had to tell her, or let Makoto give the unfortunate news. Leon made a vague excuse in his mind about how it was to ‘not lead her on’ or something, but the real reason was that he wanted Makoto completely to himself. Even if Kyoko’s feelings were completely unrequited, the thought of her still pining after his boyfriend (God, that felt weird to think about. Makoto was his  _ boyfriend _ .) made his stomach turn. 

“Oh, by the way, you might wanna tell Kyoko about us dating.”

“Hm? Why her?” And Leon burst out into unintentional laughter. He really was bad with taking the hint sometimes, wasn’t he.

“Wait, what’s so funny? Why Kyoko??”

“Don’t worry about it, just tell her.”

“But why?? Did she do something wrong?”

Then Leon gently squeezed onto the other’s hand.

“You really are oblivious sometimes, aren’t you?”

  
  



End file.
